


Rosas de invierno

by Nem



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había terminado con su novia. No era fácil, era una relación de cinco años. Tiempo en el que había planeado desde el nombre del perro hasta la cantidad de hijos que tendrían.</p><p>¿Qué era un cursi sin remedio?, quizás, siempre se lo habían dicho<br/>El asunto está en que pensó que él y Sandy compartían los mismos sueños y solo debían esperar el momento perfecto, por lo que no importaba que fuera algo simple a primera vista, era su sueño, el de ambos.</p><p>Pero cuando ella canceló todo en medio de su despedida de soltero, su mundo esta de cabezas. Al día siguiente, con sus sueños destrozados y con una resaca de los once mil demonios, encuentra una rosa blanca en su escritorio, con un trozo de papel con una hermosa caligrafía que decía “Los anhelos de tu corazón son tan tiernos como eres”, que lo deja totalmente sonrojado.</p><p>Días tras día recibe una rosa, con un mensaje. De repente se encuentra esperando cada rosa y cada mensaje, porque le hacen sentir algo que no puede explicar y no es solo el hecho de tener un admirador secreto, es algo más.</p><p>Después de todo las cosas en la vida, no siempre vienen de la forma en que se soñaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vane, espero los sucesos del fic sean de tu satisfacción.  
> Corté un poco el promp (no me dejaba ponerlo completo, pero espero abarque tu idea)
> 
> Obras de arte; la maravillosa Ibrahil

 

 

                                                    

 

 

¿Qué mierda Sandy? ¿¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo??  
¡Hubiera preferido que me dijeras que alguien tuvo un accidente a que me vinieras con esto!  
Estaba ofuscado, demasiado y la bebida no me dejaba guardar ningún pensamiento, pero eso era que menos me importaba en ese momento.

¡Me cago en la mierda Sand en ti y en todo este capricho tuyo!

**_¡Hey, para el carro Jared! ¡Sin tanto insulto que está tu hija presente! ¡No recuerdo que hubieras lanzado tantos tampoco!!_ **

**_Ups, perdón Sandy, me emocioné contando las cosas. Pero es que estaba verdaderamente muy enojado contigo en aquel instante. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer._ **  
**_Pero bueno, sigo contando cómo fue el inicio de lo que me llevó a conocer al amor de mi vida._ **  
**_A lo que iba, sigo contando._ **

Cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta de entrada con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo único en lo que pude pensar era que algún familiar cercano había tenido un accidente grave. Pero nada me preparó para escuchar de sus labios que quería cancelar la boda.  
No posponerla ni algo por el estilo; CANCELARLA.

 

Ella se mostraba impasiva frente a mis reclamos, me pedía que me calmara, que habláramos civilizadamente. Pero tranquilo era el estado en el que menos podía ponerme en esos momentos.

Ella susurraba respuestas a cada uno de mis reclamos, parecía que tenía lista toda la escena en su mente. Que todo esto no se había desencadenado de un segundo al otro.

La tomé de los hombros y la puse mirando al salón;  
¿Mira a tu alrededor Sandra, vez toda esa gente? A Greg de la parte de contratos legales, a Stefan de la parte de Familia y asistencia social, incluso vino el Dr. Sheppard, socio mayoritario. Incluso ese atento mozo que no ha parado de traerme bebidas, todos lo estábamos pasando de maravillas hasta que vienes aquí, en mi despedida de soltero ¡A decirme que me dejas!  
Sandy quería intervenir en la verborrea de Jared pero no tenía una verdadera y buena respuesta.  
¿Por qué? ¿No crees que esto sea una decisión precipitada?

¿Con lo que nos costó reunir todo el decorado, salón y catering e invitados en tan poco tiempo?

¡¡¡Las flores!!! ¡Sand, con lo que te costó encontrar esas flores!

Soy dueña de una florería, Jay; ¿No crees que pueda encargarme de ese asunto?

La miré a los ojos tratando de ver más allá de lo que decía, queriendo descartar esa idea que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.  
La florería, repetí para mí mismo en voz alta. Ese era el punto de quiebre, desde hace cerca de un año la misma había empezado a crecer comercialmente y se había posicionado fuerte en la zona donde estaba ubicada. Y por eso mismo, sumó personal. Tom, su asistente, me sonaba cómo el principal culpable de mi situación actual.  
Voy a matar a tu maldito asistente Sandra, le solté con odio.

El miedo invadió su mirada pero me advirtió que no hiciera ninguna idiotez, que no metiera a nadie y menos a Tom. Que él no tenía ninguna culpa.  
Que era pura y exclusivamente ella la responsable de haber dejado que todo siguiera sucediendo cómo si la cosa no fuera con ella.  
Pero que pudo tomar coraje para evitarle un mal peor.  
Que más adelante lo iba a entender e incluso le agradecería este desplante a horas de casarse.

 

¡Demonios Sandy, hemos pasado casi cinco años juntos, hemos compartido penas y alegrías!  
¡¡Hemos planeado cada paso de nuestras vidas juntos, dónde vivir y hasta el nombre de nuestro futuro perro!! ¿Qué clase de cosa pudo haberte ocurrido hoy para que decidieras esto?  
¿Es que nunca me has querido como siempre me decías?

No digas eso Jay; todo lo que te dije desde que empezamos a salir fue verdad. Cada cosa.  
Es sólo que no puedo mentirme más a mí misma y tenerte de rehén para seguir lo que dice la sociedad. Creí que podría hacerlo y ser feliz a tu lado.

Eras mi mejor opción... hasta que Kristen apareció.  
¿Kristen? ¿Tu asistente Kristen de la florería...? Algo hizo clic dentro de mi mente al darme cuenta tarde de este asunto. Mi furia era tanta que se habrá reflejado en mi mirada, tanto que Sandra dio temerosa un paso atrás.

Mmm. Sí. Al principio creí que era un juego de su parte; coquetear con el jefe y esas cosas,. Respondió Sandy en un tono bajo, pero ya era suficiente respuesta su lenguaje corporal. Se armó de valor para empezar a justificar su accionar.

Pero esta noche me ha besado y me confesó que luego de que me casara contigo ella dejaría de trabajar para mí porque no soportaría verme a tu lado. Y sentí un completo vacío cuando me imaginé ese futuro.

Realmente lo lamento mucho Jared. Nunca quise que esto pasara. Ella no se había animado a decírmelo antes porque no se veía en la posición de romper una pareja.  
Kris iba a seguir callando esto si fuera más tolerante al alcohol, maldita sea Jared. ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?

Esto último hizo que reaccionara y dejara de contemplarla silenciosamente. Estaba en un estado de no entender razones y aunque más adelante pensara de otra forma, el coraje que me hacía sentir, dominaba mis acciones.-

No te pongas en víctima ahora, que no te queda.  
Ahora que ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir ya puedes irte con la mente tranquila. Ve e intenta ser feliz con tu amiguita.

Yo sobreviviré.

 

Dicho esto, me di la vuelta para volver al salón donde se encontraban los invitados para despedirme de ellos sin dejar de anunciar que la boda se había cancelado, pero que no dejaran de beber o comer pues ya todo estaba pago.

En grandes zancadas alcance la puerta pero mi mejor amigo que desde lejos se había mantenido alerta por nuestra discusión logró llegar hasta donde estaba antes de que pudiera salir. Lo dejé acompañarme, y con una simple mirada supo que no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para decir algo más. Le di las llaves y le pedí que fuera directamente a casa.  
Pasé el fin de semana completamente en silencio. De un lado a otro por la casa, apenas comiendo algo y cayendo dormido en cualquier rincón. No atendía el teléfono ni la puerta. Si no fuera por Chad que no dejó de estar acompañarme hubiera muerto de un coma alcohólico.  
Ese fin de semana me juré olvidar todos esos años junto a ella. Desde ahora el amor era una palabra que habría de desterrar de mi vida.

Mañana volvería al trabajo y me enfocaría en eso hasta que la muerte decidiera llevarme con ella.

 

***////

\- Tito Chad es muy chistoso, me contó como tuvo que estar pasándote pañuelitos ese fin de semana. Me dijo que llorabas mucho y te veías feo. Hacía caras y todo.  
\- Si, Chad me ayudó mucho, respondí con afecto y nostalgia.

¿Pero qué hora es? ¿Las cinco? ¡¡Es hora de que meriendes pequeña!! Luego seguimos con lo que pasó.


	2. Chapter 2

Pese a haber dormido casi nada del domingo al lunes, me levanté a la hora de siempre para ir a trabajar. Me di una ducha express y tomé unos escasos sorbos de café. Guardé algunas pastillas para el inminente dolor de cabeza típico de la resacas y me puse unos anteojos oscuros para evitar el tremendo brillo del sol mañanero. Tomé las llaves, el portafolio y me fui a trabajar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

 

Al llegar al edificio, ignoré todas las miradas curiosas que mi presencia causaba. No estaba en la labor de hacer el papel de víctima. Eso no iba conmigo.

Mi vida de ahora en más sería trabajar y nada más.

 

Cerrar la puerta de mi oficina me dio un tremendo sentimiento de paz y desahogo pese a la postura de “no me importa lo que piensen” que profesaba en público, por dentro me costaba mantenerla. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo fui soltando lentamente para volver a tener el control de la situación. Todos esos miedos que se fueron presentando en el camino y me invadieron al cruzar el largo pasillo que me separaba de la puerta de entrada, se fueron diluyendo de a poco.

 

Abrí los ojos, y enfoqué la vista en las cosas que estaban sobre mi escritorio; estaba tal cual a como lo había dejado el pasado viernes. Un carraspeo me sacó del letargo en el que me había sumido y tardé en darme cuenta que uno de los socios mayoritarios se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio. La mirada que me daba era un claro indicio de que sabía que iba a venir pese a que le disgustaba no haberse equivocado.

 

La charla que tuvimos fue sustancialmente con Mark quién me ordenaba que me tomara como mínimo una semana libre, pero mi terquedad pudo más y logramos llegar a un acuerdo del horario de salida que acepté a regañadientes. Así que esta semana tendría muchas más horas libres para llorar mi desgracia.

 

Despedí a Mark y me hundí a trabajar para evitar pensar. Tenía muchos casos pendientes y eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar. A media mañana salí a buscar un café, fui por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba el salón comedor y que atendían Samantha y Alona, excelentes pasteleras que siempre me guardaban sus riquísimos brownies caseros. Esperaba que esta vez también lo hicieran, puesto que hoy no estaba planeado estar aquí.

 

 

Volví luego de una hora de agradable charla. Siempre me hacía bien conversar con Sam, en ningún momento me hacía sentir la desdicha en la que me encontraba. Era un respiro de aire fresco. Además a esa hora de la mañana no había nadie en el sector y eso nos daba el tiempo de descanso que quisiera tomarme.

 

Al entrar de nuevo en mi oficina, pude ver que el correo había llegado, pero no solo eso; había algo extraño que me llamó poderosamente la atención. Algo de muy mal gusto para mí.

No me sentó nada bien ver sobre mi escritorio una rosa blanca acompañada de una tarjeta. Conocía perfectamente el significado de esa rosa de ese color porque San… mi ex, amaba su trabajo y era una constante de ella explicar el origen y significados de cada una de las plantas que existían. Y secretamente la rosa blanca era su preferida.

Nadie ni siquiera ella conocía ese dato, y que este tipo de flor justamente tuviera ahora un sentido contrario a lo que estaba viviendo, sólo podía significar algún tipo de broma pesada.

Con furia salí fuera de la oficina esperando encontrar al bromista y dar por terminado el chiste, pero cuando estuve fuera pude observar que nadie prestaba atención a mi presencia. Cada persona estaba enfrascada en su tarea, o yendo a la fotocopiadora o hablando con algún cliente. Nadie se estaba riendo en mi cara, como si no supieran ni vieran mí desbocado corazón a punto de estallar.

 

 

Nadie. Salvo aquel sujeto que tenía contacto con todos los abogados, asistentes, incluso socios mayoritarios, pero que ninguno de ellos reparaba cabalmente en su presencia. Esta persona que a duras penas podía evitar llegar hasta Jared y estrujarlo en un abrazo que le sirviera de consolación. No se dio cuenta que apretaba con demasiada fuerza el manubrio del carrito de correo que llevaba; hasta que le llamaron la atención para hacer que se corriera porque estaba interrumpiendo el paso, pidió disculpas y bajando la cabeza, trató de hacerse invisible se movió de lugar.

 

El nudo en su pecho se hizo más grande cuando al volver a mirar hacia la puerta de la oficina de Jared, este ya no se encontraba allí.

 

 

_***La rosa blanca simboliza la pureza y la inocencia. Normalmente es el color elegido por las novias para sus ramos, porque significa que durará toda la vida. Una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrarse que esperan un futuro sólido con ella. Significa amor puro, feliz y para siempre. Además, si una persona cercana está enferma, éste es el color de flor que deberá regalar para mostrarle que está pendiente de ella.***_


	3. Chapter 3

 

Al día siguiente volví a levantarme con algo de resaca. Había tenido que cumplir retirarme del estudio en el horario que Mark me había impuesto, pues éste se apareció cinco minutos antes del límite para verificar por sí mismo que se cumpliera el trato. Y claro, no tenía otra cosa que hacer con mi tiempo libre, así que pasé por el supermercado a metros de casas para comprar más alcohol ya que no me quedaba más en casa y alguna sopa enlatada para comer. El trabajo era una muy buena distracción, pero no así la soledad. Era muy mala compañía, y aún era demasiado pronto para seguir aguantando la presencia de Chad que amenazó con no dejarme solo hasta que levantara cabeza. Pero como sabía que iba a llegar tarde, aprovecharía el tiempo a mi manera.

 

Llegué a casa y ni bien cerré la puerta me fui despojando de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejándola tirada donde sea; sólo pensaba en ahogar el sentimiento de vacío que tenía dentro.

En poco más de media hora ya había vaciado casi dos packs de cerveza y para mi disgusto aún no me sentía lo suficientemente mareado como quería. Me levante y comencé a ver que en cada rincón de la casa había alguna pertenencia de ella; no sabía por qué aún no me había deshecho de sus cosas, quizás ahora había llegado el momento del siguiente paso. Y no esperé más, saqué del mueble un par de bolsas de basura y me di a la tarea de embolsar todas y cada una de las cosas que fueran de ella o hubiese comprado mi ex.

 

No me había percatado de cuantas pertenencias existían en su casa, dejó las bolsas llenas al lado de la puerta de entrada para tirarlo a la calle lo antes posible. Casi me estrello con la puerta que se abría porque llegaba Chad, pero este no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que casi se tropieza con las bolsas, ya que estaba enfrascado en la charla que tenía en su celular. Lo saludé apesadumbrado y obtuve una respuesta un poco más feliz de parte de Chad. No me dijo con quién hablaba así que intuí que era con ella, eso y la mirada culpable de Chad que de inmediato cayó en las bolsas; aproveché eso y le dije que se deshaga de ellas, que lo tirase o se le hiciese llegar a la dueña, que no lo quería más en casa.

 

Sin más que decir, tomé otra lata y me encaminé hasta mi habitación. Mi mente aún no estaba envuelta en la bruma del alcohol y me molestaba bastante. Ante la insistencia de Chad que me gritaba desde abajo en que no siguiera por ese camino sino me tendría que volver a meter en la ducha para sacarme la borrachera de encima. Dejé la lata en la baranda de la escalera del primer piso pero seguí mi camino hasta la cama. Este había sido el primer día de muchos otros, el primero en el que debía aceptar que así sería mi vida ahora.

 

El resto de la semana transcurrió como el primer día.

El martes, me sorprendió llegar a mi oficina y tener cada día una rosa blanca y una nota con un mensaje que intentaba ser animoso, servir de aliciente para mi situación. En un movimiento reflejo busqué la del día anterior que había arrojado al tacho de basura y al no verla supuso que eran las mismas de ayer; tranquilo fui a tomar asiento pero al correr el sillón pude ver sobre éste que allí estaba la del día anterior. Tomé una caja y arrojé todo dentro y lo dejo en lo más alto del mueble. No iba a perder el tiempo en pensar cuanto más se tomaría el bromista para conmigo. No me importaba si eran buenas intenciones de sus compañeros para levantarme el ánimo, y si resultaba ser una broma yo mismo me encargaría de hacerle tragar al culpable cada nota y cada rosa.

 

Llegaba el jueves y la rosa era una constante, ya cansado con la situación decidí hacer algo al respecto. Era extraño que alguien a quién no conozco mi identidad sepa que decirme, que no me avasalle como sentía con sus amigos y familiares que continuaban llamándome e intentando hacerme salir de mi burbuja; me se encontraba bastante cómodo y pese al poco tiempo que había transcurrido de aquel fatídico día ya no sentía la necesidad de continuar sumido en mi pesar, era como si recordar todo eso ya no lo sintiera como una experiencia propia; ya no. A menos de seis días ya no sentía dolor que purgar, ya no sentía rencor alguno para con ella, ya no sentía pesar ni nostalgia por esos años malgastados. Ya no sentía nada.

Enfocar la mente en temas laborales o descubrir al bromista eran mi prioridad ahora; acabar con este tema. No tenía tiempo para distracciones.

Por eso había resuelto ir más temprano el viernes y echarme al cuello a quién sea el que me dejara las flores y la nota.

 

Esa mañana me sentía relajado. Veía con esplendor el edificio desde la vereda de enfrente y cerciorándome que la calle estaba despoblada crucé e ingresé para entrar sigilosamente con mi tarjeta de empleado y evitando ser visto por algún otro personal de limpieza o administrativo. Llegué a mi despacho victorioso y sin perder tiempo me escondí en el baño cuidando de dejar a medio abrir para ver al bromista. No tuve que esperar mucho, cuando vi como la puerta se abría lentamente e ingresaba un sujeto que me resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de dónde. Iba entrando con las manos ocupadas, pero se desinfló mi esperanza al ver que era sólo correo, notas legales que debía firmar y carpetas con nuevos casos. Pero inmediatamente después pude ver que el tipo sacaba algo del interior de su mameluco, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que era una rosa blanca que dejaba cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio y luego del bolsillo la acostumbrada nota con unas escasas líneas de texto. Siempre las dejaba en el mismo lugar del escritorio. No supe que hacer, no tenía pensado encontrar exactamente esto, estaba seguro de que el que dejaba las cosas era alguno de mis colegas, no esperaba encontrarme a un extraño, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con extraños pero por temas legales, no por temas personales y encontrarme a un desconocido siendo el responsable… no lo concebía como posible.

 

Cuando vi que el sujeto había abandonado ya su oficina, salí del escondite y empecé a pasearme por el espacio que había, pensando en que hacer. De repente me di cuenta que el bromista era más inteligente de lo que había supuesto. Había sido muy astuto en convencer al pobre tipo del correo, pagarle incluso para dejar las rosas y las notas en el escritorio cada día, total este entraba y salía de cada una de las oficinas del estudio.

 

Esto era un cambio en mi plan, debería poner un funcionamiento otra idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Una nueva que iniciaría ese mismo día y para eso retomaría los almuerzos como solía hacer antes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Diego por los arreglos para que esto vaya quedando tan bonito como a los que lo leen les parece.

 

Estaba volviendo de almorzar en el comedor, tratando de dilucidar si lo que acababa de hacer había arrojado resultados positivos o negativos respecto al nuevo plan que se me había ocurrido.

 

Si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo en mi oficina, no lo hubiera podido encontrar semi escondido en el rincón más alejado del gran comedor. Pero en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, no hizo contacto visual con ningún otro comensal del edificio, ni siquiera con Alona, que dicho sea de paso, pude ver como se esmeraba en atenderlo exclusivamente a él. Pero ni caso.

Me sentí frustrado, aquel sujeto apenas levantaba la vista del plato, así que intentar descubrir algo en esta ocasión fue una gran pérdida de tiempo.

 

Esta imposibilidad de poder encontrar a quién se haya confabulado en mi contra me provocaba un incipiente dolor de cabeza; llegué a mi oficina y rebusqué en los cajones del escritorio por alguna pastilla para aminorar estas puntadas, pero ya se me habían acabado. Decidí ir a la farmacia de enfrente y de paso que me dé un poco el aire. Quizás tanto murmullo que se producía en el comedor por tanta gente junta fuera un poco el motivo de la nueva migraña.

 

Iba metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que al abrir de repente la puerta para salir y tomar el ascensor, la entrada estaba obstruida, hasta que me lo choqué. Debí haberme quedado pálido porque de inmediato se acercó para evitar que me cayera y no dejaba de preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Con un cabeceo le pude afirmar.

 

Rogué a todos los dioses que la boca no me traicionara y evitara decir en voz alta que la lejanía era un mal amigo, porque así de cerca como lo tenía ahora. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo como escudriñándolo y le solté sin pensar,

\- Pecas.

\- ¿Qué? Fue su respuesta entre indignada y avergonzada, por el rubor que sus mejillas tomaron, pero que en él no se veían mal. Muy por el contrario…

Volví a pararme de forma erguida y con mi mejor voz de que la cosa no era conmigo le reiteré:

\- Dije “pecas”. Pecas de pereza o ansiedad.

Porque tenía que arreglar el exabrupto de mi bocaza.

\- A esta hora no tengo cita con nadie, lo sé porque he revisado la agenda recién, y mi impresión es que o llegas tarde a una o llegas antes. Porque son las 14:00 y hasta dentro de una hora no tengo nada agendado. Espero tengas cita más tarde porque si se te pasó la hora de la cita, ya vas pidiendo otra, no puedo…

\- ¿Siempre hablas tanto cuando no tienes nada que decir? Me interrumpió sin vergüenza alguna y se quedó mirando como si en verdad esperara una respuesta. Como me quedé congelado por su desfachatez, prosiguió.

\- No, no tengo “cita” con usted, solo lo sostuve porque ha salido demasiado apurado y casi choca conmigo. No soy un placard como parece ser su caso, pero tampoco es para que me pase por encima. Trabajo aquí.

 

Sonreí de medio lado porque no se cortaba en responderme como ocurría con las demás personas. Me confesé mentalmente que me gustaba su manera de plantarse, sin faltarme el respeto pero a la vez haciendo valer su persona.

Fingí como que recién me daba cuenta de su uniforme laboral, un feo mameluco de color oscuro que opacaba su personalidad.

\- ¿Y supongo que eres nuevo? Nunca te he visto por aquí.

\- No Señor. Llevo trabajando ya tres años. Y me gusta realizar mis funciones sin interrupciones, por eso aprovecho las mañanas cuando no hay gente y me facilita repartir la correspondencia más rápido. Y si me disculpa, debo continuar mis actividades.

\- Ahm. ¿Estás libre ahora? Me oí decir antes de poder pensar siquiera. - Me gustaría que me acompañaras, estaba saliendo hacia la farmacia cuando casi te choco y creo que nos vendría bien hablar un poco más para no quedar en malos términos por este incidente. Además, me intriga saber más de ti. Es decir, es raro que lleves todo este tiempo y no nos hayamos cruzado ni hablado nunca.

\- Uh, sí que hemos hablado; cuando me invitó a su casamiento. Claro, no lo hizo directamente, sino que hizo una invitación general a todos los presentes en el estudio a su fiesta.

 

Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho al mismo tiempo que lo guié para que me acompañara, me alegré cuando no opuso resistencia e seguía mis pasos. Recordaba con exactitud aquel momento; sobre todo por la enorme felicidad que me embargaba. Estaba extasiado por el SI que Sandy me había dado, recordé los nervios que me invadieron al momento de empezar a pronunciar mi propuesta, cada gesto que en ese momento me supusieron completa emoción pero que ahora eran meras muecas nada agradables que no quiero profundizar.

Recordé la falta de sueño esa noche porque habíamos sellado una vez más el amor que creíamos sentir el uno por el otro, llegar a la oficina en un estado de completa algarabía al día siguiente. Ni me había preocupado por nada más que hacer salir a todos de sus oficinas, y una vez reuní una gran cantidad de gente hacerlos partícipes de mi estado; estaba allí parado rodeado de gente a la que le anunciaba a viva voz de mi próximo casamiento y que quería verlos en las celebraciones.

De eso habían pasado algunos meses, en los que me metí de lleno en todo lo que conllevaba la organización de la boda.

Pero ahora recordaba exactamente que hubo una persona que se retiró última luego de que todos me felicitaran y agradecidos por la invitación, que se mantuvo distante, ensombrecido el semblante. Pero fue un vistazo fugaz que no pudo ponerle atención pues una llamada telefónica lo ocupo enseguida.

 

Ya habían salido del edificio y caminaban silenciosamente hasta la farmacia de enfrente. Rompí el silencio para preguntar

\- ¡Pero no viniste! Lo acusé como si hubiera roto una promesa. No recuerdo que hayas estado en la fiesta.

\- Sí que estuve. Fui, me divertí´, hasta que lleg su ex prometida y usted se fue enojado. Creo que incluso me tomó como su mozo personal. Pero no se haga drama, era lo mínimo que podía obsequiarle ante tal invitación. Además conozco al barman y dueño del local donde hizo la reunión, y eso me dio cierta ventaja en obtener bebidas rápidas.

\- Me estás diciendo que… ¡¡¡Noooo!!!. ¿Es una broma, cierto? Le solté esperando me dijera o diera alguna señal de que así era, pero no hizo más que indicarme que ya habíamos llegado a la farmacia.

Compré y volvimos envueltos en silencio. El no volvió a iniciar conversación mientras yo estaba tratando de extraer de mi cabeza si lo traté mal aquel día.

 

No podía recordar más que innumerables tragos de colores, con paragüitas, con pajitas, con limón y un brazo largo y fuerte unido al vaso pero no lograba recordar a quién iba unido. Me sentía bastante terrible por esta situación. Como una criatura que no aplicaba las enseñanzas de los padres de mostrarse agradecido con el prójimo por la gentileza en el trato. Y siempre mirar a los ojos al hablar con las personas.

En qué me había convertido esa noche, o porque había actuado pésimamente con un compañero del estudio.

 

\- Ya llegamos, oí como me decía, chasqueando los dedos delante de mi rostro para despertarme de lo que venía pensando.

 

\- Por cierto, me llamo Jensen. Y con eso se dio media vuelta dejándome allí parado como un tonto sin poder haberle dado una disculpa sincera por mis agravios.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que se pasan por este fic. Los Kudos y los comentarios. Todo es bien recibido.
> 
> Mil gracias y hasta el proximo episodio.-

Tardé en reaccionar, y para cuando quise devolver el saludo, Jensen ya se había metido en el ascensor y este cerraba sus puertas. Sólo pude ver cómo cabeceaba hacia mí, sonriendo a la vez; con una actitud que parecía denotar que nada había pasado. Una sonrisa sincera que iluminaba la negra y eterna semana que esperaba acabara de una vez por todas.

\- Adiós Jensen, pronuncié en voz baja, como si quisiera degustar el nombre. Me resultó peculiar y exótico.

 

Me compuse y entré a mi oficina, pedí a mi asistente cancelara todas las demás reuniones o citas que tenía para el resto de la tarde. Se me ocurrió que debía saber todo de este sujeto y qué mejor que hacerle una visita a la Sta. Cortese, que siempre tan amable era para conmigo. Ella se encontraba en el área de recursos humanos, sector que tramitaba todos y cada uno de los papeles de los empleados. Si alguien sabía algo sobre el sujeto, esa era ella.

Quería llegar al fondo del asunto, y como cada vez que algo se me metía en la cabeza, hasta que no obtuviera toda la información que pudiera del tal Jensen, no pararía. La impresión que tuve en esa breve charla indicaba que no era de los que se dejaban pisotear, por eso me resultaba muy raro que solo estuviera ocupando un puesto como el que tenía. Sus ojos demostraban demasiada actitud, debería tener aspiraciones más altas que un mero repartidor de correo.

Era como que de repente la idea de que alguien lo estuviese obligando a dejar las rosas no era una buena teoría, estaba en un mar de dudas y pocas certezas, como una especie de enigma irresoluble. Y eso me molestaba muchísimo, porque jamás dejaba un “caso” sin resolver.

 

 

Iba ensimismado, enumerando mentalmente todo lo que Genevieve me había comentado respecto a Jensen, que no me percaté que la salida estaba obstruida y casi me tropiezo con el carrito; si no fuera por Jensen, ya estaría con la nariz estampada contra el piso.

Me gustó oír una risa grave, acorde a su tono de voz. Salí del letargo sacudiéndome del fuerte agarre que distaba de incomodarme; era para que supiera que podía solo. Me invadía el sentimiento de haber caído en buenas manos.

\- Ya puedes soltarme, le dije.- Gracias. Pero no sé de qué te ríes.

 

Jensen ignoró mi pregunta y comenzó a caminar alrededor mío, me hacía sentir como perro en veterinaria. Me ofusqué por lo extraño de su comportamiento y por la rareza que me provocaba. Casi con tono demasiado imperativo le pedí me explicara a qué estaba jugando.

 

\- A nada, fue su simple y escueta respuesta. Pero continuaba diciendo algo que para él resultaba gracioso, pero que a mí no me causaba la misma sensación.

\- Sólo estaba cerciorándome que parte le faltaba. Esa chica lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, literalmente. Me extraña que esté entero, incluso le permitió quedarse con su mano.

Era increíble el atrevimiento que se permitía al tratar conmigo, pero más raro era que no me molestase en absoluto que lo hiciera.

 

\- Exageras Jensen, le dije. ¡Oh! ¿No será tu novia? Si es así no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con ella por mi culpa.

\- Tranquilo gigante. No es mi tipo, es demasiado pequeña para mí.

\- Menos mal, no quisiera seguir teniendo malos entendidos contigo. ¿Y qué tiene de malo que hable con ella? Me empujaron a la soltería de nuevo. Estoy de nuevo en el mercado y tengo que llevar mi duelo como pueda.

Por primera vez sentía que al hablar de lo que había pasado hacía escasa semana atrás, no me afectaba en absoluto. Era raro que en tan poco tiempo ese daño se hubiese extinguido tan rápidamente.

 

\- Ahora, ¿Podría saciar mi curiosidad? ¿Qué es lo que tan importante debió decirle que lo tuvo a usted todo el resto de la tarde allí, abandonando sus labores diarias?

No quisiera empezar a ver un desfile de mujeres desechadas por el pasillo. No sería correcto para el estudio. ¡No me haga tener esa imagen de usted!

 

Algo en la forma en la que me dijo eso último, en cómo me miraba y en la entonación utilizada causaron un efecto extraño y denotaron una genuina preocupación en mi presunto modo de actuar. No eran palabras dichas por decir ni para llenar un espacio en blanco.

De repente se me ocurrió encararlo y decirle que sabía que era él quien dejaba día a día las rosas blancas y las notas, y que pensaba que lo hacía a pedido de alguna otra persona; pero que deseaba que dejaran de hacerlo; que pararan con la broma pues ya no tenía gracia alguna. Agradecía el gesto pero que no siguieran haciéndolo.

Pero al abrir la boca fue algo completamente distinto, era como si su presencia fuera el suero de la verdad.

\- Fui a preguntarle por ti. Me despertaste curiosidad. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera saber ella, quién eras, desde hace cuando trabajas aquí, por qué te mantenías alejado de todos…

Mientras decía esto esperaba un estallido de furia pero nada. Solo enarcó una ceja y sonreía de costado, sin molestarse en absoluto.

\- ¡Patrañas! Lo único que le falta es usarme de cebo para hacer caer a esa chiquilla, me dice en alusión a Genevieve. Hay que estar ciego para no ver que de no estar el escritorio entre ambos, ella hubiera conseguido más que mantenerle cautiva su mano.

 

Me sentí afectado porque no me creía lo que le estaba confesando, generalmente no hablaba tan abiertamente de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer con personas que apenas conocía. Me excusé por hacerlo a sus espaldas a causa de su repentina desaparición.

\- Es la verdad, puedes creerme o no y contrario a mis costumbres, es lo que hice. Pero cambiando un poco de tema; quería agradecerte por acompañarme ya que cuando quise hacerlo ya estabas dentro del ascensor. No sé por qué, pero no se me ocurrió más que ir a Recursos Humanos para saber más, no quería parecerte pegote ni acosador. Me disculpo también por eso, por investigarte como si fueras un criminal.

 

\- OK. Es como un niño en un cuerpo de adulto. ¿Voy a tener que apercibirlo? ¿O aprenderá a comportarse y saber qué cosas son buenas y que malas?

No tengo que reiterarle que actuó de mal modo, usted mismo se dio cuenta

¿En verdad le interesa quién soy o es por mero aburrimiento?

 

Lo pensé detenidamente y si bien era cierto que estaba evitando volver a casa y enfrentar el pasado, con Jensen podía hablar sin que cayera sobre mí la idea de que me acompañaba de lástima o compromiso.

 

\- ¿Siempre eres así? Creo que me agradas, empecé diciéndole. Era como hablar de otra persona. Tenía un gran temple y me agradaba hablar con él. Y si me aceptas una cerveza, podría contrastar datos con la fuente misma de mi inquietud, terminé soltándole.

Si te soy sincero, hablar contigo me hace realmente bien; no me preguntes por qué ni me pidas una explicación lógica. Eres un respiro de aire nuevo que estoy necesitando.

Y si te parece bien, podríamos ir a por una cerveza de vez en cuando; si es que no interfiero con tu vida, es decir ¿No tienes planes para ahora, cierto?

 

\- Vamos a por un café ahora, la cerveza para más adelante, y le contaré lo que le quita el sueño.

 

Sin más fui por mis cosas a la oficina mientras Jensen terminaba de guardar sus elementos de trabajo. Recién ahí note que casi estaba vacío el edificio; y que la hora había pasado demasiado rápido mientras charlaba con Genevieve, tratando entre mucha charla cosas que pudiera decirme de Jensen Ackles. Me picaba la curiosidad respecto al apellido, trataría de ser sutil y no inmiscuirme demasiado en su vida.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No todo continua tranquilo en la vida de la gente.

 

 

 _\- ¿Una apuesta? ¡¡Estás aquí trabajando... por una apuesta!!_ No podía salir de mi asombro. Qué clase de persona apuesta cinco años de su vida para trabajar. Había dejado claro que no era su sitio favorito en el mundo, pero aun así realizaba sus tareas a la perfección. Eso era innegable.

 

_\- No me mal entiendas, yo amo mi trabajo e hice carrera para llegar hasta acá y seguir avanzando tanto como pueda; pero tú, sin ofender, no tienes la pinta de ser hombre de oficina. Tenías o estabas en una banda de música y manejabas tu propio taller mecánico, por lo que me contaste estabas más que feliz por ello y no les iba mal. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasó? Digo, si quieres._

 

Estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa en un rincón del bar, había sido tan amena la conversación que casi sin querer extendimos la salida quedándonos en el primer bar que encontramos abierto, y como no había nadie pudimos elegir cómodamente el lugar. Luego de mi pregunta, Jensen dejó caer la cabeza casi hasta la mesa y desde esa posición me llegaron unas palabras mezcladas con un gruñido.

Me acerqué para poder entender que decía y le pedí me repitiera porque no lo había oído bien.

 

_\- Por el maldito de Mark Sheppard. No sé si sabe que él hasta hace poco era el que llevaba contratos con bandas. Bueno, llevaba la de mi banda, hará cosa de unos cinco años atrás, luego de un gran concierto que dimos, salimos a festejar y entre ronda y ronda acabamos haciendo una apuesta. Cuando él obtuviera el puesto de socio de la firma cada uno de nosotros debería trabajar en este lugar por el lapso de un año. Al tener que cumplir la apuesta, empecé yo a causa de mi apellido._

 

 _\- ¿Pero tú ya llevas tres? ¿Qué pasó?_ Mi incertidumbre y sorpresa nunca se agotaban cuando Jensen hablaba. Era un caso extraordinario.

Por primera vez, demostraba cierto recelo ante lo que le preguntaba. Y fijando su vista en la botella vacía que tenía delante, respondió. _“Digamos que le tomé el gustito. La banda me gustaba y nos divertíamos tocando en muchos pueblos perdidos de la mano de dios, pero había días que nos agotábamos y ya estábamos cansados de no establecernos en algún lugar”._

Se acababa el plazo y viendo como cada uno de mis compañeros de banda había empezado a tomar otros rumbos, decidí quedarme hasta que me aburriera o consiguiera otra cosa.

 

_\- ¿Y no tienes intención de estudiar algo? Se me ocurrió preguntarle luego de darme cuenta que hasta ahí me respondería. No me molestaría ayudarte en lo que pueda. Digo, si es algo que quieres._

_Lo que sea que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo, le dije con franqueza._

 

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, dónde él asentía a mis últimas palabras. No me respondió pero supe por su mirada que había aceptado mi ofrecimiento.

 

 _\- ¿Te puedo contar un secreto Jensen?_ Me sentí entusiasmado en devolverle la confianza que me había demostrado al contarme algo tan personal.

No esperé a que me respondiera y seguí hablando; _“Tengo una admiradora secreta. Toda la semana me estuvo obsequiando una rosa acompañada de una nota. Lo primero que pensé era que se trataba de alguna broma; mi siguiente teoría era que Genevieve era la autora; pero luego de hablar con ella y citar algunas de las frases de las notas no demostró saber de qué hablaba, era como si nunca antes las hubiese oído._

_Ha sido una semana extremadamente rara. Ya no quiero pensar más. Si la persona que las manda decide en algún momento salir a la luz, ya veré que hago. He decidido empezar a disfrutar de lo que la vida me ponga delante._

_Quizás no estoy hecho para el matrimonio”_ , me lamenté finalmente.

 

Bajé mis manos al regazo para que no viera como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mis manos y no dejaban de temblar. Me había convertido en un borracho sentimental al borde del llanto. Jensen no dejaba de mirarme, dándome el coraje que parecía haberme abandonado.

Me compuse como pude y decidí que ya era hora de acabar la noche.

 

 

Esa fue la primera de muchas salidas que tuvimos.

 

No fue una sorpresa para mí que las rosas siguieran llegando cada día. Es más, había optado por dejarlo estar y hacer un espacio en la oficina para ubicar todas las rosas, marchitas y frescas. No tiraba ni una. Eran una forma de contar los días del nuevo yo.

 

Me costó poco descubrir que Jensen era un sujeto excepcional; era raro sabiendo de su pasado musical exitoso que incluso habiendo sido teloneros de un par de bandas mundialmente conocidas, que ahora tratase de pasar desapercibido.

Como pude logré me dijera como era el nombre de su banda, tenía la intención de conseguir oír las canciones que habían creado y que el mismo Jensen había escrito sólo o con el resto del grupo.

Era de esas personas con un talento nato para muchas cosas. Muchas veces entre broma y risas le decía lo mucho que lo admiraba por obtener las cosas casi sin esfuerzo alguno y él sólo se me quedaba viendo un breve lapso para luego cambiar de tema abruptamente.

 

No hubo problema para ninguno de los dos trabajar como siempre lo veníamos haciendo. Lo único que cambió era que ahora almorzábamos juntos; siempre y cuando me encontrara en el edificio y no en alguna audiencia o juicio.

A veces lo hacíamos dentro del edifico, al principio hubo una que otra mirada curiosa, pero pronto dejó de ser novedad. Los viernes siempre salíamos a comer afuera, dependiendo del clima.

 

No perdíamos ocasión de incluir a Chad cuando éste se encontraba en la ciudad, ya que al dedicarse a representar celebridades, era un viajero constante. Ambos se llevaron bien de inmediato, Chad al verlo lo reconoció al instante, y de inmediato se declaró un fan de Jensen.

 

Los tres juntos lo pasábamos genial. Chad incluso llegó a decirme en una de nuestras tantas salidas en medio de una guerra de chupitos, que encontré la horma de mi zapato.

 

En muchas ocasiones, los aspectos de nuestras vidas eran similares; ser hijos sándwich como él le llamaba a ser hijo del medio era nuestro punto fuerte. Y otras muchas éramos totalmente contrarios uno del otro. Usábamos esos desacuerdos para molestarnos y apostar, sobre todo con nuestros equipos de fútbol preferidos.

 

Chad y Jensen se llevaban bien entre sí, eso debería ser una ventaja pero a veces me jugaba en contra, ya que en ciertas ocasiones se confabulaban entre ellos para jugarme alguna broma.

 

A poco más de un mes desde que nació mi amistad con Jensen; Chad consiguió arrastrarlo de alguna manera a mantener en secreto la organización de una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños. Así que ahí estaba, parado en la puerta de mi casa completamente anonadado por ver de nuevo a toda mi familia saltando frente a mí para felicitarme.

Los quería un montón a ambos, pero odiaba terriblemente las fiestas, más desde la última.

Sabía que Chad no iba a dejar pasar la fecha para unos tragos, y lo hablé con él, pero mis quejas no sirvieron de nada, la promesa de ser nosotros tres únicamente era sólo para convencerme de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

En efecto, allí se encontraban mis padres y mis hermanos, felices por verme mejor de lo que pensaban. Recibiendo sus reclamos cariñosos de empezar a llamar y visitarlos más seguido.

Les dije cuánto los quería y cómo los extrañaba, me disculpé por no pensar en ellos luego de lo ocurrido y dejar que Chad fuese el mensajero de mi estado entre ellos y yo. Pero les prometí que me encontraba mejor de lo que me veía, ya que mi madre no dejaba de decir lo flaco que me encontraba.

Carraspeé para que Jensen no dijera una palabra, ya que era fiel testigo de lo que comía y lo veía que estaba abriendo la boca para dar su testimonio.

 

Saludé a cada uno de mis familiares con un fuerte abrazo. Me sentía muy contenido entre todos ellos, pronto empecé a recibir algún plato de comida y bebidas de todos y cada uno. Estaba lleno de dicha. La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, y como Jensen era el nuevo del grupo, todos mis familiares se confabularon para contarle todos y cada uno de mis vergonzosas andanzas de niño, y adolescencia. Jensen no dejaba de reír al oír todo eso, mientras yo intentaba parar los relatos y hacerme diminuto. Fallando en todo.

 

En un momento en que mi madre y mi hermana fueron a rellenar los bols de comida que se habían vaciado, pude hacerme de la posesión de Jensen y llevarlo al patio trasero para despejarnos de tanta charla.

 

_\- Silencio. Que bello silencio, exclame cuando logramos salir del interior de la casa._

_\- Tienes una familia de lujo Jared. Se nota cuánto te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Les debes una enorme visita._

Afirmé sus palabras porque sin el apoyo de ellos yo no habría llegado a esta ciudad. Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando la noche estrellada y completamente despejada, corría una brisa sutil y refrescante. Era una noche perfecta.

 

De repente un bullicio más ruidoso de lo normal nos quitó la armonía en la cual estábamos sumergidos. Era usual para nosotros compartir los silencios, pensar cada uno en nuestras cosas, decir lo justo y necesario sin presiones del otro.

 

Los gritos se hacían más fuertes, como si se dirigieran hacia dónde estábamos. Me giré para ver que ocurría, pero la luz prendida de la casa me cegó al mirar hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa; sólo veía una figura viniendo directamente hacia mí.

No entendía nada, había otra figura intentando detener a la primera, tomarla del brazo y decirle que se fuera de inmediato de la casa, que no tenía ningún derecho a presentarse como si nada.

 

Distinguí la voz de mi hermana como la que no permitía seguir avanzando a la primera, y más atrás la de mi madre. Cuando pude enfocar la mirada sobre la recién llegada que ya se encontraba a dos pasos de mí, me quedé perplejo y en blanco. Alguien me sostenía pero no podía preocuparme más que de la persona que estaba delante mío como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Las voces del resto se perdían en mi mente. Solo podía pensar en arrastrar a Sandy hasta la puerta de casa y echarla lo antes posible, haciéndola desaparecer de mi vista.

Estaba a medio camino de hacerlo, sus “ _por favor”, “debes escucharme”, “es muy importante para los dos”_ , mezclados con los insultos que mi hermana no dejaba de decirle, no me importaban en absoluto. Sólo me enfocaba en conseguir llegar hasta la puerta y cerrársela en las narices.

 

Trataba de no mirarla, pues si lo hacía ahí si no pararía de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado. Era mucho el veneno que al aparecer ella, surgió desde muy dentro. Ignoraba sus lloriqueos y ruegos, demostrándole que no tenían cabida en mi vida ahora. Que había enterrado todo.

 

Ya me encontraba en la puerta y la estaba abriendo para acabar mi cometido cuando un fuerte grito de mi madre me sacó de mí actuar mecánico.

El reclamo igual de fuerte de mi hermano dirigido también a Sandra, me hacían ver que de algo me había perdido. Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban sorprendidos y enojados, todos miraban a Sandra. Ella de inmediato sacó algo de su bolso al tiempo que veía como Jensen se disculpaba y tomando su abrigo del perchero de la entrada se retiraba de la casa. Un quejido ahogado de mi madre me hizo mirar en su dirección. No paraba de llorar, tapándose la boca y me miraba como si me hubieran dado sentencia de muerte.

Retrocedí cuando Sandra caminó hasta mí y repitió, las palabras que ya todos habían oído excepto yo. Que estaba embarazada, ya estaba de dos meses; y que había decidido tenerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a golpearme por no haberme dado cuenta sola de la terrible y horrible no mención de mi grandioso beta. Eternalmourn Alias Diek09.  
> Me siento una desagradecida porque si no fuera por él, estaría dandole vueltas a la historia y me enredaría sola.  
>  Espero sepan disculpar este grosero error.


End file.
